bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Primary Training
|image=300-MonkeyVillage.png |imagewidth= |caption= |game=BTD6 |tower=Monkey Village |unlocked=2000 XP |path = 1 |upgrade = 3 |cost = $680 (Easy) $800 (Medium) $865 (Hard) $960 (Impoppable) |ability=N/A |damage=N/A |pierce=N/A |attackspeed=N/A |range=48 |statuseffects=N/A (except 3/1/0 and 3/2/0) |towerboosts=+10% range, affects nearby towers +15% attack speed, affects nearby towers +10% additional range, affects nearby Primary Monkeys +1 pierce, affects nearby Primary Monkeys +15% (?) projectile speed, affects nearby Primary Monkeys |incomeboosts=N/A |camo=Restricted (can be upgraded to grant camo detection as 3/2/0) |related upgrades= }} Primary Training is the third upgrade of Path 1 for the Monkey Village in BTD6. It allows all Primary towers within its radius to be given bonus +1 pierce, +10% range, and +15% (?) projectile speed. It costs $680 on Easy, $800 on Medium, $865 on Hard, and $960 on Impoppable. Tips *This upgrade tends to benefit Tack Shooters the best, since they have short range and low pierce. In addition, tacks flying faster can improve the Tack Shooters' accuracy. *Optimal crosspaths for Primary Training depend on the situation, but usually it is better off going for 3-2-0 rather than 3-0-2. However, occasionally it is more helpful to add extra discount to nearby towers to save more money overall, particularly so for Super Monkeys and other nearby Monkey Villages. In that case, a 2-0-2 Village can be upgraded to 3-0-2 whenever enhancing nearby Primary Monkeys is necessary. *Primary Training is very useful when nearby MOAB Glue, particularly so if it doesn't have Glue Splatter. Having one extra blimp slowed down from the +1 pierce can make all the difference from just one upgrade. *When relying primarily on Bomb Shooters, specifically MOAB Maulers and/or Recursive Clusters, it is usually safe to upgrade a 2-2-0 Village to a 3-2-0 Primary Training instead of a 2-3-0 Monkey Intelligence Bureau if Striker Jones is on the map. This is because Striker Jones Level 5+ grants 50% chance for all explosives to pop Black Bloons, or fully nullify the Black Bloon property with Level 19+. Strategy Primary Training is a rather anomaly upgrade for the Monkey Village. At a cost less than its preceding upgrade, Jungle Drums ($1500 compared to $800), Primary Training adds additional benefits to only Primary Monkeys on top of the usual 15% attack speed bonus from the preceding upgrade and 10% range from the default Monkey Village stat bonuses. That means that only Dart Monkeys, Boomerang Monkeys, Bomb Shooters, Tack Shooters, Ice Monkeys, and Glue Gunners will benefit from the Primary Training upgrade bonuses on top of the pre-existing bonuses granted by the precedessor upgrade. *Range bonus benefits will help on all towers but especially so on the short-ranged Ice Monkeys and Tack Shooters, allowing them to have larger coverage of the track. *While many powerful Primary Monkeys already have high pierce, pierce bonus benefits can come in useful sometimes on some Primary Monkeys. Glue Gunners such as MOAB Glue and Bloon Liquefier benefit greatly by affecting more bloons or blimps at once, while Bottom Path Tack Shooters can shred many more bloons at once without repeatingly reaching their pop limits. **It is worth noting that Primary Training does grant its pierce to the meteor of the Inferno Ring, which makes its meteor damage double. Primary Expertise can be bought later for a further buff. *Increased projectile speed benefits are not nearly as useful compared to the other two, but may help Bomb Shooters or Cryo Cannon+ Ice Monkeys. Overall, it is a good village to simply add on if your main towers include Primary Towers. While generally not needed, it is good to note that Primary Expertise is an upgrade that comes after Primary Training, and improves the buff. Gallery Primary Training Icon BTD6.png|Primary Training upgrade icon Primary Training Crosspaths.png|Primary Training Crosspaths (Top: Path 2, Bottom: Path 3) Trivia *This is the only Tier-3 upgrade in BTD6 that is always cheaper than its base tower (since Signal Flare can be more expensive than their respective base towers with "Military Conscription" Monkey Knowledge) *The Primary Training upgrade alone requires less XP to unlock than the Radar Scanner upgrade alone (2500 XP). Category:Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Monkey Village Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 3 Upgrades